yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Equestria Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Welcome to Equestria Part 1. Our story begins here at Ponyville, where we see the Castle of Friendship. Today was the day Princess Twilight Sparkle is about to teach one of her unicorn friends, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Moon Dancer and Trixie to work their magic and helping them to get better at it and more stronger too. Twilight entered the room all panting and out of breath, her friends have been waiting for her for at least a couple of minutes now, most of them were getting impatient while waiting for her. Twilight Sparkle: (panting) Sorry I'm late, Girls. I hope I didn't kept you all waiting, I was so preoccupied with work at the school, I’m really sorry that you had to wait for so long now. Sunset Shimmer: Relax, Twilight, you weren’t late. You just arrived right on time, no need to be so harsh or anything. Trixie: Well not Trixie, don’t you know how long we’ve been waiting for so long! I was being to think that you’re weren’t coming. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, cut it out, she’s gets it, calm down! Moon Dancer: Yeah, you’re making this such a big deal for nothing. Cut her some slack, will you? Trixie: I’m sorry, but I can’t help it! Sunset Shimmer: Look, Trixie, we know how you feel, but you can’t make other feel guilty on your rage. You may have been reformed, but you still can’t continue what you still do before. Now are you still gonna be still gonna be a brat or are you gonna be a team player like us? Trixie: (sigh) Fine… I’m sorry, Twilight. Twilight then blushed with embarrassment due to what happened, but she got over it. Starlight Glimmer: So anyway, what's our first lesson for today, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Oh yes, the first one that I’m gonna teach today is you, Starlight, what I'm gonna teach you is how to use your magic wisely and by going through to each obstacles. You think you can do that? Starlight Glimmer: You bet I can! Twilight Sparkle: And don’t worry about it, You three, I’ll deal with you girls later. Now Starlight, feel free to get started on your own. But be careful too. Starlight Glimmer: Got it. So, she starts her magic off a bit rickety as it ricochet across the room making everyone to take cover. Moon Dancer: Duck! Trixie: Take cover! As the magic itself keeps bouncing off the room, Sunset stopped it as the blast landed onto the mirror that was close by. Sunset Shimmer: Oops. Trixie: What the... What just happened?! Little did they know, it was causing it to create a portal to Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants was woken up by the foghorn of his alarm clock. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hooray! Gary! I had that dream again! And it’s finally going to come true! (runs over to his calendar) Today! Sorry about this calendar. So, he tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "March 14." On the page, it has a picture of the Krusty Krab 2 with rainbows and hearts around it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Because today is the anniversary of my management for The Krusty Krab 2! Man! It’s been so long since I ever had the job, and all it takes is to prove myself that I am worthy to take it. Right as he gets ready, he heard the doorbell rang from his living room. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh! That must be my friends! I’ll finish this up soon. As Spongebob got himself ready for the occasion, he opened up the door and he saw all his good friends, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward. Mr. Krabs and Plankton. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Patrick! Hi, Sandy! Hi, Squidward! Hi, Mr. Krabs! Hi, Plankton! Thanks for coming in short notice! Patrick Star: Oh, Hi SpongeBob! Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, SpongeBob, thanks for inviting us! Squidward Tentacles: Hello there... Mr. Krabs: Hello, Me boy! Plankton: Hey. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! I’m so glad you’re all came for the party! Patrick Star: No problem, SpongeBob, this is gonna be so cool! Mr. Krabs: Now that we’re all here, Lad, I’ve brought fresh krabby patties for the occasion! SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s great, Mr. Krabs, I just can’t wait for my first anniversary of my management for The Krusty Krab 2! Mr. Krabs: Aye, SpongeBob, I'm truly happy for ye. SpongeBob SquarePants: Time for us to party 'til we're purple! Patrick Star: I love being purple! Just then, there was commotion over at the kitchen. Squidward Tentacles: Uh, what was that? SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't know, let's check it out. As they did, they took a look at SpongeBob’s mirror shining beautiful colors of the rainbow. Patrick Star: Ooohhh… Look at all that pretty colors. Squidward Tentacles: And why are you happy about this, Patrick? Patrick Star: I don't know, maybe because they're beautiful. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's take a closer look. Sandy Cheeks: SpongeBob, wait up. Suddenly, the mirror shows an opening portal as they all got sucked into it which leads them into Equestria. Meanwhile back at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight gathered her friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Applejack's cousins, Sunflower and Orange Cream, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Gloriosa Daisy, her brother, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, and Grubber to discuss something important. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you all for coming. Gloriosa Daisy: No problem, Twilight. So, what this all about? Before Twilight could answer, the Bikini Bottom Dwellers came flying out of the portal and crashed into her. SpongeBob SquarePants: (regaining conscious and realizing he’s standing on Twilight) Oops. Sorry. Twilight Sparkle: What the hey! Starlight Glimmer: Where did they come from!? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. Nervous by each other's appearance, SpongeBob came up to her first. SpongeBob SquarePants: Um… Hi there, Miss... Twilight Sparkle: Uh… Hi? Um… Who are you? SpongeBob SquarePants: My name is SpongeBob SquarePants, your friendly neighborhood sponge! Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure to meet you, SpongeBob. I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. Spike: And I'm Spike, nice to meet you. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasped) A Princess!? (bowing to Twilight) At your humble service! Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Easy there, I’m not all that princessy. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, right. (chuckles) Then, Pinkie Pie begins to notice Patrick as pink as she is. Pinkie Pie: Hi there, I’m Pinkie Pie! What’s your name? Patrick Star: I’m Patrick Star, nice to meet you, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: (shaking his hand) Nice to meet you too, Patrick! As for Sandy, she started to notice Applejack as cowgirl type. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, I’m Sandy Cheeks! Applejack: Well, nice to meet you too, Sandy. (shaking her hand) I’m Applejack, I can tell we’re gonna be friends you and I. Then, Squidward begins to notice Rarity’s charm and beauty. Rarity: Hello there, I am Rarity, and you are? Squidward Tentacles: Oh, well… I’m Squidward Tentacles… Hi there… (thinking) I can’t believe I’m really talking to a pony right now. This so insane on so many levels.... With Squidward getting aquanted, Mr. Krabs and Rainbow Dash were getting to know each other as well. Mr. Krabs: Ahoy there, I’m Mr. Krabs, you must be um… Rainbow Dash, am I right? Rainbow Dash: You got that right, Mr. K, and I didn’t really think you’re an actual pirate. Mr. Krabs: What?! Are you calling me a fake, You little girl toy? I’ll show you that I’m a really pirate here! Plankton: Give it a break, Krabs! (sigh) How can this get anymore worse from here? Fluttershy: Um, excuse me there, Sir? Plankton: What is it? And what do you want? Fluttershy: I’m Fluttershy, and your name is? Plankton: And why do you care anyway? Just leave me alone. SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Plankton. Just introduce yourself to her, don’t be rude. She only wanted to nice to you. Plankton: (sighed) Alright, fine. Hello there, Fluttershy, I’m Sheldon J. Plankton, but call me Plankton, thank you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alrighty then, since we introduce ourselves, who are your other buddies there Twilight? Sunset Shimmer: I’m Sunset Shimmer, Twilight’s first pupil. Starlight Glimmer: I’m Starlight Glimmer, I’m her second pupil. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Twilight has two pupils? That’s really cool! Well, pleasure to meet you both, I wonder how many pupils Twilight has. Trixie: Just two, SpongeBob. As we were introducing ourselves, I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, cool! You’re a magician? I’ve never seen a real magician before, you look pretty cool, Trixie. (notices Moon Dancer) Oh, hi there, what’s your name? Moon Dancer: I’m Moon Dancer, nice to meet you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Much pleasure there, Miss Moon Dancer. (to Twilight’s pupils) It’s a real pleasure to meet you all lovely ladies, I’m just your friendly neighborhood sponge. (notices something) Hmm? Wait just a sec here, who are these ponies? Applejack: SpongeBob, If I may. These two here are my cousins from Manehattan, Sunflower and Orange Cream. Sunflower: Hey there. Orange Cream: How do you do? Sour Sweet: Hi, I’m Sour Sweet. Sunny Flare: I’m Sunny Flare. Sugarcoat: Name’s Sugarcoat. Lemon Zest: Mine’s Lemon Zest. Indigo Zap: And I’m Indigo Zap. Gloriosa Daisy: I’m Gloriosa Daisy, and this is my little brother, Timber Spruce. Timber Spruce: And this is Juniper Montage and Wallflower Blus. Juniper Montage: Hi. Wallflower Blush: Nice to meet you. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I’m Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Grubber: And I’m Grubber. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! I have no idea you have so many friends here, Twilight. That’s really lucky for you. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I am the Princess of Friendship after all. SpongeBob SquarePants: I mean, it really surprises me that I never meet someone that has so many friends all at once! So, Twilight, would you mind telling us where we are? Because I don’t think we’re in Bikini Bottom anymore. Twilight Sparkle: Your in Equestria, SpongeBob. What is Bikini Bottom? Sandy Cheeks: It’s in another dimension which isn’t from Equestria, that’s how we got sucked into the portal and… Then, Twilight realized what Sandy just said about a portal. Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute, did you say you've fell into some portal!? Sandy Cheeks: Sure did, it’s a long story. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa, I can hardly believe that portal actually works! Squidward Tentacles: What Portal? Twilight Sparkle: That portal Sunset just worked her magic on the mirror you came out of. Plankton: If that portal caused us to come to your world, couldn’t any of you just try and send us back?! Sunset Shimmer: Well, I... Plankton: And how is that possible you were able to bring us here in the first place!? Starlight Glimmer: She accidentally opens the portal to Bikini Bottom. Plankton: Well, that explains a lot. SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Plankton, I'm sure there's more friends we can make in Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: That's the spirit, SpongeBob, would you like us to show you around? Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225